


7. Fischstäbchen – Eiswürfel – Daddy – Bruderherz

by Morathi_Cain



Series: Kreativitätenladen [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dämonenjagd, Heißhunger, M/M, gruselige kleine Kinder, heimliche Blicke
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitten im Gefecht ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	7. Fischstäbchen – Eiswürfel – Daddy – Bruderherz

Fischstäbchen – Eiswürfel – Daddy – Bruderherz

Dunkle, kurze Haare, eine bleiche Haut und eine altmodische Schuluniform. Wenn da nicht die leuchtend roten Augen wären, könnte man den kleinen Jungen vor Sam für ein ganz normales Kind halten. Aber das ist er nicht. Das sind die wenigsten Kinder, mit denen die Winchester-Brüder zu tun haben.   
Sam verzieht die Miene. So langsam bekommen die Clowns in seiner Horrorreihenfolge Konkurrenz. Denn was kann schon gruseliger sein, als kleine, mordende Dämonen- oder Geisterkinder?

Langsam kommt der Junge ihm immer näher, ein teuflisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht: „Spielst du ein Spiel mit mir? Nur ein kleines Spiel, bitte. Ich werde dir auch nicht weh tun.“  
Ein Schauer läuft ihm über den Rücken. Wie wenig er den bisherigen Opfern weh getan hatte, hatten sie zwei Nächte zuvor in einem Leichenschauhaus bewundern dürfen. Ihm war schlecht geworden und selbst der ansonsten so lässige Dean war leicht grün um die Nase geworden.  
Und warum hatte er nicht auf eben diesen gehört und spielte nicht den Lockvogel? Dann säße er nicht mit diesem Teufelsbraten fest und sähe seiner zukünftigen Zerstückelung entgegen. Aber er hatte sich ja bereit gestellt, denn er vertraut seinem großen Bruder, glaubt an ihn und seine Fähigkeiten. Seine eigene Waffe ist schon längst nutzlos geworden, das Steinsalz aufgebraucht.

Langsam, wie er so vor dem Jungen flüchtet, spürt er die Kälte der Wand immer näher kommen, bis er sich an sie drückt. Inzwischen steht der Kleine direkt vor ihm. Nur dass der Blick diesmal nicht belustigt, sondern wütend ist: „Ich werde dir alles heimzahlen! Du hast mir weh getan. Dabei hast du versprochen, es nicht zu machen!“  
Er hebt seine zierliche Hand, an der man Folterspuren erkennen kann. Doch bevor sie sich Sam nähern kann, schlägt dieser mit einem Eisenhacken nach ihm, drängt ihn ein Stück zurück.  
Die Miene seines Gegners verändert sich wieder. Wird zu höhnend: „Was hast du? Dir hat es doch gefallen, dir wird es wieder gefallen.“  
Ein Schatten legt sich über das junge Gesicht, als das Kind kurz darauf fortfährt: „Ich hasse dich. Ich bring dich um!“

Im nächsten Moment wird Sam an die gegenüberliegende Wand geworfen, sieht Sterne vor seinen Augen und klammert sich doch an dem Eisenhacken fest. Nur Dean kann ihm jetzt noch helfen. Hoffentlich hat er das Schmuckstück ihres Schatzes hier bald zerstört, ansonsten kann es noch sehr unschön werden.  
Verzweifelt schlägt er nach dem Jungen, will ihn nur treffen, irgendwie.  
Da wird die Tür aus ihren Angeln gerissen. Dem Poltern nach zu urteilen ist der Auftritt des großen Bruders endlich gekommen.   
Erleichtert öffnet Sam die Augen. Das Grinsen von Dean geht um den gesamten Kopf, gibt auch ihm neue Kraft. Aber als der Ältere seinen kleinen Bruder sieht, wird das Grinsen bitter. Sofort wendet er sich an den bewegungslosen Jungen. In der Hand hält er eine Kette.  
„Na, Kleiner? Hat dein Daddy dir nicht beigebracht, dass man nicht mit fremden Männern gehen soll?“

Der Blick ihres Gegners ist auf die Kette gerichtet. Es scheint ein innerer Kampf zu herrschen, der ihn bewegungsunfähig macht. Er flüstert vor sich hin, flucht, fleht, jammert.  
Aus den vermischten Lauten wird ein Schrei, der die Erde erzittern lässt. Dean hat ganz einfach auf das Amulett geschossen, damit das Symbol auf dem Anhänger zerstört und die Kette auseinander gerissen. Und er schießt gleich nochmal drauf, verbiegt das Metall so immer mehr, lässt es verklumpen und auseinander fallen. 

Der Junge schreit weiter, fängt an zu flackern, durchsichtig zu werden und mit einem Mal sehen die Brüder noch eine zweite Gestalt in ihm. Ein zusammengekrümmter Mann schlummert in dem Kind, doch im nächsten Augenblick verschwinden beide, explodiert die Stille in dem Raum.

Stille? Nein, nicht ganz. Schweres Atmen von Sam, auseinanderfallendes Metall und ein zufriedenes Grunzen von Dean. Sam lächelt. Das ist so typisch.  
Und sofort wendet sich sein großer Bruder ihm zu: „Alles okay mit dir, Sammy?“  
Dieser steht langsam auf, bewegt sich vorsichtig, kann aber keine besonderen Schmerzen außer die von seinem Zusammentreffen mit der Wand feststellen. Und das sind, wie schon so oft, einfache Prellungen. Wie sie das ganze Herumgeschubse überleben können ist schon ein Wunder.  
„Alles okay. Lass uns von hier verschwinden. Der Ort ist einfach abartig.“  
Und wieder könnte Dean mit seinem Grinsen mindestens Kansas mit Strom versorgen: „Die Hintergrundgeschichte ist noch viel gruseliger!“  
So schnell es geht machen sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Impala.  
„Es gibt noch eine andere Informationen als die, die wir zuvor hatten?“  
„Yeah. Vorher wussten wir nur, dass das der böswillige Geist eines kleinen Jungen ist, der grausam umgebracht wurde. Als ich so seine wichtigsten Erinnerungsstücke durchwühlt habe, habe ich etwas ganz grausiges gefunden. Erinnerungsfotos von der Tat. Tief eingegraben. Und Fotos von vielen Malen davor.“  
„Also gibt es noch mehr Tote? Und wer war es?“  
„Nein, keine weiteren Toten. Jedenfalls nicht ganz.“, Dean schüttelt sich bei dem Gedanken an das, was er herausgefunden hat, „Sein Vater hat ihn missbraucht. Jahrelang. Und er hat es immer wieder dokumentiert. Beim letzten Mal ist wohl entweder was schief gelaufen, oder es war beabsichtigt. Der Vater hat ihn mit dieser Kette hier erwürgt. Auf mein Fragen hin hat die damalige Haushälterin erzählt, dass dieses Schmuckstück das einzige Geschenk war, was der Vater je dem Sohn gemacht hat. Der muss im Innern zerrissen gewesen sein. Zum einen der Hass auf den Mann, der ihm all das schreckliche angetan hat und dann die verzweifelte Hoffnung, dass sein Vater ihn doch irgendwie liebt. So wie ich das gesehen habe waren die Geister von Vater und Sohn in der Gestalt vereinigt.“  
„Ach deshalb auch diese widersprüchlichen Aussagen.“

Sam schüttelt sich: „Wir sind ja schon eine verkorkste Familie, aber solche Sachen? Ich möchte nicht tauschen.“  
„Hey!“, ruft Dean entrüstet aus, „Was heißt hier verkorkste Familie? Mum und Dad haben uns geliebt und ich liebe dich. Das reicht doch, oder?“  
Und mit einem typischen König-der-Welt-Blick steigt er in den Chevy ein.  
Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl in der Brust starrt Sam einen Moment vor sich hin, ehe er ungeduldig aufgefordert wird, sich zu beeilen, oder zu laufen.   
Warum muss sich Dean auf immer solche emotionalen und aufwühlenden Momente aussuchen, um wieder einmal zu beweisen, was für ein großartiger Bruder er ist? Damit bringt er Sam vollkommen durcheinander. Und seinen Puls auch.

Endlich bei ihrem Motel angekommen hat sich Sam wieder beruhigt. Ihr Job ist für heute erledigt und morgen werden sie weiterfahren. Aber zuvor muss noch etwas Elementäres erledigt werden.  
Deans Hunger.

Überraschenderweise haben sie diesmal ein Zimmer mit einer kleinen Einbauküche bekommen. Viel haben sie nicht damit gearbeitet, aber Sam hat immerhin ein paar Fischstäbchen eingekauft, damit sie nach ihrer nächtlichen Jagd nicht Hunger leiden müssen. Obwohl, eigentlich gilt das einzig und alleine für Dean.  
Und kaum haben sie die Tür geöffnet lässt dieser auch schon ein drängendes „Hunger!“ ertönen.  
„Dean! Du bist kein Kleindkind mehr und solltest dementsprechend ganze Sätze bilden können.“  
Da dieser seinen kleinen Bruder jedoch nur unschuldig ansieht zeigt er gottergeben auf den Kühlschrank: „Da sind ein paar Fischstäbchen drin. Während du sie raus holst erhitze ich schon mal die Pfanne.“  
Mit ein paar Schritten ist er an dem kleinen Herd und holt alle Kochutensilien hervor.

Derweil durchforstet Dean den Kühlschrank und das dazugehörige Eisfach. Fischstäbchen hören sich doch wunderbar an. Und noch wunderbarer ist, dass er eine große Menge an Eiswürfeln findet. Kalte, nasse Eiswürfel. Was will man mehr?  
Wortlos reicht er Sam ihr heutiges Mitternachtsmahl, ein paar seiner neuen Schätze in der Hand behaltend.  
Langsam zählt er von dreißig rückwärts, hofft, dass sein kleiner Bruder sich nicht umdreht.  
Endlich bei Null angekommen tritt er leise an Sam heran: „Bruderherz!“

Noch während dieser aufschreckt schießt Deans Hand hervor, zieht das Shirt des Größeren nach hinten und die andere Hand lässt das kalte Nass auf den Rücken fallen. Ein Quietschen, nein ein Grunzen, nein ... ein ganz niedlicher Laut eben, verlässt Sams Kehle, während dieser sich panisch an den Rücken fasst, versucht die Eiswürfel unter dem Shirt hervorzubekommen und Dean nur lachend daneben steht.   
„Mistkerl!“, flucht der Jüngere, zieht sich kurzerhand das nasse Shirt über den Kopf und wirft es auf Dean, der gerade zu einem „Schlampe.“, ansetzt.  
Im ersten Moment ist dieser erstaunt über das nasse Teil, das ihm über das Gesicht hängt, dann fängt er mit einem Mal an, das Stück Stoff zu knuddeln: „Juhu! Ich hab ein Stück von meinem Sammy! Endlich hab ich was zum Einschlafen.“  
Der erwähnte Besitzer wird sofort rot: „Idiot! Du brauchst keine Fangirls nachmachen.“  
„Was heißt hier nachmachen? Ich bin dein einziger Fan.“, erwidert Dean mit einem Grinsen.  
Das wiederum wird nur mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortet und Sam wendet sich wieder dem Essen zu, nun eine beeindruckende Rückenansicht bietend. Aber er dreht sich nicht um, versucht die überraschende Stille zu ignorieren. Aber sobald er mit dem Braten der Fischstäbchen fertig ist und sich mit eben diesen seinem Mitbewohner und Bruder zuwendet ist wieder alles so normal, wie es eben sein kann. Der Vielfraß vor ihm hat nur noch Augen für die Mahlzeit, stürzt sich wie ein Kind drauf. Etwas gesitteter setzt sich auch Sam hin und beginnt zu essen.  
Dabei ignoriert er sein eigenes Shirt, das ihm von Deans Schulter aus ins Auge sticht.  
Außerdem ignoriert er Deans heimliche, gelegentliche Blicke, die sein Gesicht, seinen bloßen Oberkörper streifen.  
Am meisten aber ignoriert er, dass er es genießt.

Zwei Herzen schlagen im gleichen Takt.  
Ende


End file.
